The present invention relates generally to video controls and, more particularly, to personalized video playback.
Videos are available in a number of different formats, including via a television channel, a video stream, and storage medium (digital versatile disk, etc.). Different devices may be utilized to implement basic control functions such as playing, pausing and rewinding of the video. In many cases, a user has no control over the content of a video, but may use the basic control functions of a computing device to replay or pause sections of the video to manage the user's interaction with the content.